


Liquid Courage

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: ENOi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: You met a guy in a bar while waiting for your friend to pick you up, and the events that ensue are… Interesting to say the least.Warnings for alcohol consumption!
Relationships: Han Jeonghoon | J-Kid/You





	Liquid Courage

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

Your heart thudded in your chest as your grip tightened on the glass of alcohol in front of you. You were afraid to turn around, to face the smooth voice that was addressing you from behind.

You knew with a scary amount of certainty that he was talking to you. Everyone in this bar after all was a man, aside from a few girls that were here with their boyfriends. You had been planning to come here with your friends but they had all canceled last minute and now you were just waiting for your best friend Donghyuk to come pick you up and take you safely home.

Of course, he was stuck in traffic, and wouldn’t be here for another ten minutes at least and you knew Donghyuk. He would probably easily get distracted if worst came to worst. Which meant that a strange man was talking to you at some stupid bar and you were totally screwed and had no way out of it.

So maybe, just _maybe_ if you stayed quietly for as long as possible, it would all be okay.

“Oh dear,” he mumbled softly. You heard some shifting and noted with a sense of urgency that he was taking a seat right next to you. “You know it’s rude to ignore people.”

You still ignored him, so he rested his head on his hand. You wrinkled your nose and risked a glance in his direction.

He was attractive, with hair red like an apple so you looked away almost as quickly as you had initially looked at him.

“Leave me alone,” you mumbled.

He sighed and waved over the bartender.

“Two beers. Leave one in the bottle, _don’t_ remove the cap.”

The waiter nodded and wandered off to fulfill the strangers order.

“Let me guess, it’s because I’m a strange guy and you’re alone in a bar?” The man asked you. You didn’t look at him, but your head did turn a little towards him. An action that seemed to just give him all the more initiative to talk to you. “The name is Jeonghoon. I’m not interested much in being here either. It’s a friends 21st birthday, and he’s off flirting with some girl so, I don’t have much use here anymore.”

The guy... Jeonghoon pointed off in the distance and you followed his finger to see a younger looking guy, talking to a pretty girl who looked his age. The guy had cheeks painted red, and his hand was nervously scratching his silvery hair.

“His name is Hyuk, he’s cute right?” His finger shifted a little, now pointing at someone else. “See that boy behind him? That’s Kyuhyun. He’s watching to make sure poor Hyuk doesn’t faint. He went head to head with our friend Yongtae in a drinking game and... Well let’s just say that Yongtae isn’t really affected.”

Your gaze fell from the blonde haired man behind Hyuk, and then to a man further behind him. He had colored hair- just like the rest of them but you couldn’t tell if it was blue or purple... You decided not to dwell on it.

The man in question, Yongtae caught your eyes and gave you a small smile. You were shocked by the action, but you noted that Jeonghoon saluted the far-off guy in response, and Yongtae saluted him back.

“Trust me yet?”

You were hesitant but you turned over your shoulder to look at him. He had pretty eyes.

“It sounds like-”

Before you could finish speaking the bartender came back over and set down two drinks. An unopened beer bottle and a glass of alcohol right beside it. Your eyes narrowed as Jeonghoon put the bottle in front of you.

“It sounds like you need to loosen up,” he assured softly. “Take this drink. A peace offering.”

He looked down at his own drink and swirled the foamy bubbles in it.

“Bars like this are so boring to me recently,” Jeonghoon continued. “But you... You are interesting. So, I thought I would come talk to the one interesting person here.”

He took a swig of his alcohol and you slowly faced him full on. You looked down at your bottle of beer and scrunched your eyebrows in concentration. He hummed.

“Do you need help opening that?”

Before you could respond he took the bottle from your hands and made a point of popping the lid open in front of you so that you could plainly see. You smiled a bit unbeknownst of yourself and watched as he popped the bottle open. He opened his mouth, surely to talk again, but before he could you decided it was about time that he knew your name.

You mumbled it, shocking him to the point of freezing as the bottle cap clattered to the countertop.

“Really?” He mumbled in surprise. You shrugged and allowed him to hand you back the bottle.

“It’s only fair, you told me your name,” you replied pleasantly. He stared at you, at first perplexed, but then he smiled.

“I did, that’s true.”

He watched you carefully as you took the bottle of beer in your hand and swished the beverage around.

You weren’t really a big fan of alcohol. Never had been, probably never would be. It burned your throat, it was tasteless, and it made people lose control in a bad way. You had never really trusted yourself with the brown liquid in your hand, and you weren’t about to just suddenly trust it because this _Jeonghoon_ was getting cheeky with you.

“So again, I ask, what brings a pretty girl like you to a place like this?” He asked again. You chuckled at him and rolled your eyes a little innocently.

“I was going to hang out with my friends, but they cancelled last minute,” you replied. He smiled at that answer, but you were quick to add: “My friend is coming to pick me up.”

You looked down at your watch and hummed seriously.

“He’ll be here soon.”

“Oh, he will now?” Jeonghoon asked, an amused expression spreading over his face. He quirked his head towards the door, actually towards a man who had just entered. “Is that him?”

You squinted your eyes so Jeonghoon hummed.

“No? What about him?”

“He’ll be here soon,” you repeated confidently. “And if he knows... He won’t be very happy that you are trying to get me intoxicated.”

Jeonghoon laughed at your confidence.

“A smart man would be more careful then to leave a pretty girl like you all alone,” he assured. “So, we know you must not have a boyfriend. Lucky day for me huh?”

Color rose to your cheeks and you turned your face quickly away from him. This time you actually grabbed your bottle of alcohol and dipped the dark liquid down your throat. As expected, it burned, and you regretted the action almost as soon as you made it. You coughed rubbing the back of your hand over your lips.

“Not a lucky one for me,” you replied back. “Can’t drink alcohol even if I wanted to.”

“You barely tried,” Jeonghoon mumbled with a chuckle. “I bet I could get you to drink.”

You scrunched your nose.

“And why do you think that?”

He leaned forward and fingered your chin tentatively. You didn’t pull away from his warm touch, so he stayed close to you.

“Well, do you trust me?”

You stared at him.

Honestly you had no reason to say no (or yes, but maybe you were a light weight or something like that because all you cared about right then was the no reason to say no).

You shrugged and he reached over, taking your alcohol in his hands. He took a swig, then, without hesitating for even a second, he pressed his lips to yours and the alcohol was pushed from his mouth to yours.

You were so distracted by the sudden warmth you felt from him that you couldn’t even think straight. Jeonghoon was ridiculously warm, and comfortable right there next to you.

You swallowed the alcohol and leaned closer to Jeonghoon, your hand reaching forward and cupping Jeonghoon’s cheek. You thumbed at his cheekbone thoughtfully and whined against his lips unable to help it. Once again it made Jeonghoon laugh but he didn’t tease you this time. Instead he just deepened the kiss, almost literally stealing your breath away.

You were about to break it yourself, but before you could Jeonghoon was yanked away from you and you nearly fell off your bar stool.

“What are you doing to- _Jeonghoon_?!”

You were surprised to see that Donghyuk was actually the one who had pulled Jenghoon away from you. To attempt to hide your embarrassment you hid your face behind your hand.

“ _Ah_ , Donghyuk, how-”

“Your friend is Donghyuk?” Jeonghoon asked in surprise. He didn’t look to be embarrassed or scared. If anything, he really just looked to be surprised by the situation. You nodded.

“Do you-”

“So, then she must be-”

“The friend that you, under no circumstances _ever_ are allowed to _ever_ meet, much less kiss!” Donghyuk protested a pout spread over his lips. It made you frown as well.

“Hey, wait a second, you can’t put me off limits!” You exclaimed. That statement made a more modest look appear on Donghyuk’s face but you didn’t really care. You stood up and grabbed Donghyuk by the wrist.

“You _suck_ , but you’re still taking me home,” you mumbled indignantly. You turned to Jeonghoon and your heart swelled just a little. You were surprised by that feeling.

You hardly ever met strangers and took their alcohol and trusted them and then much less _kissed_ them. Even so, you did appreciate the facts presented before you... Jeonghoon was really cute, and _clearly_ liked you.

You wandered over to him and without waiting for another word you grabbed his wrist and popped out a sharpie.

“And _you_. Donghyuk may say you aren’t allowed to talk to me but...” You finished writing your phone number on his hand and smiled up at the boy. “Call me.”

And just like that, ignoring Dongyuk’s almost brotherly protests you dragged him out of the bar, able to feel Jeonghoon’s eyes on you the whole way and honestly, you couldn’t help how excited you were when Jeonghoon sent you a text the next day asking you out on a date.


End file.
